Sound the Bugle for Will
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Request from anonymous user FarmersDaughter. Song is 'Sound the Bugle' by Bryan Adams. Even though Will was angry at Halt, he couldn't let him die, not if he could stop it or risk himself to protect his mentor. Now taking requests for oneshots.


**A/N: So, this is a request from an anonomous user that reviewed under the name 'FarmersDaughter'. The song is 'Sound the Bugle' by Bryan Adams. If anyone has a oneshot request they would like me to attempt, I'll gladly do it! **_Italics is flashback! This 'italics' is thoughts. _

***Will***

Branches scraped my skin and threated to trip me as I ran swiftly through the forest, not caring who heard me. Only one thought was in my mind, _'I have to get there'_. Gilan ran behind me, his bow held in front of him, waiting for any unexpected visitor. I wished I had my bow, but I dropped it a little way back. I could hear the battle up ahead, and it sounded terrible. However, my mentor, Halt, was there and I had to get to him, no matter what.

_**Sound the bugle now,**_

_**Play it just for me.**_

Even though we got into an argument yesterday over my training and spending too much time with Alyss, I didn't want him dead.

_(Flashback)_

_"What's more important to you, Will? Training to protect this kingdom or wasting time with Alyss? What will you do when you can't protect her? When you can't protect anybody?" Halt questioned angrily._

_I retorted, "I'll protect whoever I have to!"_

_"Not if you don't have the proper training." My mentor stated._

_Furious, I clenched my fists, "I don't need training to help me protect somebody I care about! Why won't you just leave me alone? I train nearly everyday, I've been on missions and survived, what more do you want?" I yelled and walked out of the cabin._

_(End Flashback)_

_**As the seasons change,**_

_**Remember how I used to be.**_

That was the last time I spoke to Halt and I couldn't bear the thought of those words being the last we would ever say to each other. Gilan and I ran through the woods for a few more seconds, then burst out into a field full of light and the bloody battle. Halt and Crowley along with two other Rangers fought for their lives as the unknown enemy attacked. Gilan began to shoot arrows at the attackers, but, eventually, the fighting crowd became to thick and shooting posed as a risk of accidently killing a comrade. Gilan cursed, "Will, run back and get as many knights as you can."

"No way! I can help!" I stated.

Gilan glared at me, "Just do as I say! The sooner we get help, the better! Now go!" Before I could protest, he charged into the battle, wielding his saxe knives. Even though I wanted to stay and help, I knew Gilan was right. So, I turned away from the battlefield, but stopped when I heard three whistles pierce the air. I looked back and saw the enemy's movement change rapidly. Even though it looked like they had good balance, I knew they wouldn't really be able to move around much or they would loose their balance. Two whistles pierce the air and the movement changed again. I waited, licking my lips to prepare for what I was about to do. I heard a single whistle and just as the enemy began to move, I whistles twice, mimicking the whistle I heard. Some of the enemy fell and was either severely wounded or killed by the Rangers. Another whistle sounded and I altered it, making it unlike the original. This confused the enemy and some even ran away, but I realized there was no longer a whistle to mimick. The Rangers fought better now, since they were no longer extremely outnumbered. Crowley's saxe knife sliced through someone's throat, Gilan stabbed one in the chest, Halt slammed the hilt of his knife into one's head. That was when I noticed the Rangers were being separated. I knew if that happened, they would be killed one by one. However, the Rangers notice this as well and formed their small group again. Then, an enemy from the main back of the group swung a battle axe easily in his hands, walking toward the Rangers' backs with ease. The Rangers didn't notice this, for they were to busy fighting people in front of them.

"Halt!" I yelled and ran toward my mentor. Halt looked at me, knowing something was wrong. I got closer until I could see the confusion transform into realization. He didn't have time to turn around as the attacker in front of him swung his weapon. Halt's knives met the enemy's sword as the battle axe was lifted into the air. With a furious cry, I lunged forward, drawing my saxe knives from their sheathes. The battle axe came down and the man Halt was facing took a step back, but Halt didn't have time to even move as the battle axe bore down upon him. Instantly, I moved between Halt and the axe man. In that moment, I remembered Gilan told me it was impossible to stop a battle axe with saxe knives. I clenched my teeth and held my right arm steady, making my left one loose. I was aware of a dozen eyes on me, but I didn't care. I felt the battle axe hit my saxe knives. In that moment, instinctively, I pushed the battle axe with my right arm as forceful as I could. It slammed into the ground beside my feet and I could see the surprise in the enemy's eyes, but he recovered quickly. I lunged at the man, ready to bury my saxe knife into his chest. At the same time, the battle axe was traveling toward me. My knife plowed through the man's chest and I felt the blade of the axe slice into my ribs. I held on to the saxe knife, determined. However, the axe man was determined, too, because he pulled a knife from a hidden sheathe and I felt the blade enter my stomach. The shock of it made me loose my grip and I collapsed to my knees, holding the area around the knife. I heard Halt yell and the axe man fell backward with Halt's throwing knife lodged in his head. The world around me began to spin and, before I knew it, I was lying on my side, blood pooling out around me.

_**Now I can't go on,**_

_**I can't even start.**_

Then, the pain set in. I curled up, trying o find a way to get rid of the white hot pain coursing from my wounds. It hurt to move, even breathe. I pleaded for the agony to end, but it didn't. I layed there, defenseless and wounded as the other Rangers for a protective circle around me. I heard the noise of the battle still occurring and I just wanted to stop hearing everything. I just wanted everything to end, even if bringing an end to this pain meant ending my life. I slowly moved my head to look at the knife embedded into my stomach. As I thought, the hilt was the only thing left visible in my blood.

_**I've got nothing left,**_

_**Just an empty heart.**_

A cough escaped my lungs along with blood, making the pain worse. Tears formed in my eyes as I continued to live through every torturous moment. _'Please, somebody. Save me, kill me, do something! Just don't let me suffer like this!' _Nobody answered my pleas.

_**I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight.**_

_**There's nothing more for me, lead me away...**_

I just wanted death to come. I prayed for it to come, but it didn't. My stomach and ribs felt like they were on fire, but the rest of my body was numb, even my mind felt the hand of numbness threatening to seize it's sanity. I closed my eyes as the battle still continued. With the way things were going, I wasn't going to get help anytime soon. I was going to die before anyone had the chance to help me. I was just going to lie here until I either die or pass out, either way I would eventually die.

_**Or leave me lying here.**_

I didn't want to die yet, there's too much left to do. I coughed weakly, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth and I spat it out, some of it trickled down my chin. However, I didn't care. I was too focused on the agony. _'Please, please, just let it end. Just let it all end.' _

_**Sound the bugle now,**_

_**Tell them I don't care.**_

I knew if I died, the Rangers, the entire kingdom would do fine without me. Life would continue, I just wouldn't be apart of it. People would just mark me as another casualty of a small battle, like they didn't care. In all honesty, I didn't care either.

_**There's not a road I know,**_

_**That leads to anywhere.**_

I was between two choices now, I could feel it. Death was upon me, threatening me, taking me... If I gave in to it, then it would all be over. Or I could hang on and suffer more. I sighed weakly, ready to just let the darkness engulf me and take away my suffering. I felt somebody get on thier kness next to me, "Will. Don't you dare die. You can't die here. Everybody is waiting for you, Alyss, Horace, Jenny... They're all waiting. Are you going to give up on them like this?"

I knew the person, "Halt?" I whispered, unable to speak louder.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't go to sleep, Will. Whatever you do, do not go to sleep." Halt ordered softly.

After that, I lost my ability to talk due to the agony I was in. I felt somebody gently pick me up, but it still felt like a thousand needles were being stabbed into my ribs and stomach. I cried out and tried to ignore the pain as I was being carried away. That was when everything around me began to slip away. Finally, I stopped fighting. Even though I was afraid, I didn't want to continue suffering.

_**Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark,**_

_**Lay right down decide not to go on.**_

I remember Halt and the other Rangers trying to get me to stay awake. Halt yelled at me, but his voice seemed miles away. Even though he was my mentor, I found I couldn't obey his orders this time, in all honesty, I didn't want to. I had only enough strength to say one thing, "Halt? I'm sorry. Argument." I hoped he would understand that I was telling him I was sorry for the argument. Luckily, he understood.

"Don't worry about it, Will. I'm sorry. I was wrong." I heard my mentor reply, his voice cracking from grief. "Just focus on getting better. We can talk later."

I wanted to tell him I wasn't going to be able to talk to him later. How could I if I was dead? However, I found that I lost all of my strength. I couldn't even open my eyes anymore. I could feel the blood seemingly evaporate from my body, even though the Rangers tried to stop the bleeding. Then, I felt the darkness take over and I welcomed it with open arms.

_**Then from on high, somewhere in the distance.**_

_**There's a voice that calls, 'Remember who you are'.**_

I heard somebody yell my name and I turned to see a light ahead. I took a step toward it, my agony and suffering disappearing with every step I took. I was dying, I knew that much. Just a few more steps and I would no longer be alive; I somehow took comfort in that thought. Then, I remembered everything Halt taught me, all the goos times we had, my time with my friends and Alyss, everything I was about to leave behind. I stopped in midstride, undecided.

_**If you loose yourself, your courage soon will follow.**_

_**So be strong tonight, remember who you are.**_

I looked at the light ahead, then smiled. I turned around and began walking where I originally came from. I knew I had to face the challenges life threw at me, even though it would be Hell at some points. I was prepared to face it, I knew what was coming, I was ready. As long as I wasn't alone, I would survive. If I lived, then others wouldn't have to greive. I wanted to keep fighting, to show my life wasn't over with, that I still had control.

_**Yeah, you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle.**_

_**To be free once more...**_

I wanted to free myself from Death's grip, so I did. Another light enveloped me and I woke up in a tent, my wounds still throbbing and my wounds bandaged, but the pain was controlled. Halt sat beside me, looking down at the floor with his eyes closed. Weakly, I said, "Hey."

Halt looked up, revealing bloodshot eyes, "Will."

I barely smiled, "You look awful."

He hugged me gently, "Apprentices like you tend to make their mentors' hair turn grey."

"I wasn't the one that gave you grey hair, that was Gilan. You had grey hair before I became your apprentice." I said slowly, since I was so weak. I reminded myself to not attempt saying long sentences until I was stronger. Halt dones something I had never seen him do since I denied Battleschool after defeating the Kalkara. He smiled.

_**Yeah, that's worth fighting for!**_

**A/N: Man, this was actually pretty hard to write.**


End file.
